1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly, to a crashworthy fluid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid containers that are most commonly used by consumers nowadays may include zip lock bags, aseptic packs, and polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottles; however, these types of containers all have certain drawbacks. A zip lock bag uses a zipper to seal and lacks other specific designs to enhance its overall structure. Therefore, when a shock force exerts upon a zip lock bag containing a fluid, the zipper of the bag is more likely to burst. As for an aseptic pack, though a more crashworthy container compared to a zip lock bag, it cannot be reopened and reused like a zip lock bag. A PET bottle overcomes the above drawbacks of the other two types of containers; however, a PET bottle has a more rigid structure, making it inconvenient to store or carry and affecting its usefulness. Hence, there is a need to design a highly crashworthy container that is easy to store and easy to carry.